Chapter 40
6/1 1 (ロクノイチ 1, Rokunoichi 1) is the 40th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary At the Hiizumi Life Counselling Office, Hime sneezes as Ao and Kotoha offer her tissues. Hime reaches the conclusion that she caught a cold from exhausting herself in her fight with Zakuro. Hime attempts to go out for patrols but Akina claims she is too sick and has Kotoha and forcefully escort her home, leaving Akina and Kyosuke at the office. Touka and Mizuki see Hime being escorted home. Kotoha asks Touka for their house key and Mizuki follows them while Touka goes to the office. At the office Akina asks who should perform her patrols. Kyosuke states he will go but Touka is doubtful that Kyosuke is capable of interacting with people in a friendly manner. Junta watches their conversation from the window. Touka gets an idea manifesting in the form of a lightbulb which lands on her head. Touka takes her brother’s cell phone and begins to text for others to help with patrols instead. Touka returns Kyosuke’s phone and Akina notices that his shackle has changed. Kyosuke begins to explain that Yae had adjusted his shackle and his powers have been stable since but the shackle breaks when he accidentally hits it against a table. Kyosuke and Touka visit Yae at her church where she states she will make him a new shackle. Touka suggest it is time for Kyosuke stop using his shackle as well. Kyosuke is surprised by Touka who reveals that she had stopped wearing hers since the week began. Juli compliments Touka for having gained complete control and Touka suggest to Kyosuke to do the same which he denies being able to. Yae asks Kyosuke how he was coping with his shackle which he replies his powers never went out of control. Yae tells Koysuke that she will have a new shackle ready for the next day and Juli give Touka a bag for Hime’s sickness. Touka believes the bag to contain medicine but Juli states it is simply flour. Juli tells Touka to give it to Hime as medicine and Hime will feel better as a result of the placebo effect. Touka and Kyosuke leave to continue their patrols. Kyosuke asks Touka why she is following him which she responds to being his escort. Kyosuke worriedly looks at his hand and Touka assures him that it is alright. The two spot a lady who is in need of a light bulb change and go to help. Touka hands the lightbulb she had been balancing on her head to Kyosuke who picks it up as gently as possible. The two perform tasks such as acting as a crossing guard and sweeping floors. While picking up litter, Touka tells Koysuke that his power had been stable throughout the day. An old lady tosses two tomatoes to them as thanks. While Touka is able to catch the tomato safely, Kyosuke grabs it causing it to explode. A passerby with a sleeping baby offers a napkin to Kyosuke to clean up. The lady offers to let Touka hold the baby, after which Touka asks Kyosuke if he wants to hold it. Kyosuke is reminded of the sight of the tomato splattered on his hands resembling blood, and proceeds to withdraw his hand quickly accidentally hitting a nearby wall. The debris from the wall fly towards Touka and the baby but Touka is able to shield the baby from harm. Touka returns the crying baby to the mother as Kyosuke runs away. Kyosuke reaches a light post which he hits in frustration catching Shidou and Zakuro off guard. The lightpost begins to fall over towards them but is stopped by Shidou. Zakuro continues on her deliveries leaving Shidou and Kyosuke alone. Shidou tells Kyosuke that he was in a similar situation before in which he struggled to control his power. Kyosuke asks Shidou how he learned to control his power. Shidou tells Kyosuke that he completely strengthened himself in order to learn how to control it, as the power to protect and harm are the same power simply directed differently. Touka catches up to Kyosuke, telling him to apologize for breaking the wall. As Touka is running she trips down a set of stairs towards them but is caught by Kyosuke. Kyosuke grabs Touka but immediately tries to release her believing that his power is hurting her. Touka stops Kyosuke and tells him that he is too gentle and could not hurt her if he tried an to direct that gentleness towards others. Kyosuke understands and states he will go apologize. Touka then begins crying stating that the grab hurt and yelling at Kyosuke to buy her ice cream as Koysuke apologizes profusely. Kysouke is then tackled by Kohime, being accompanied by Eiji and Morino. Kohime states it is rude to make a girl cry but Touka tells Kohime that she was only fake crying. Kohime apologized to Kyosuke and offer to help him up which he nervously accepts. Kyosuke ask why the three of them are in Sakurashinmachi to which they respond Kyosuke sent them a text. Kyosuke looks to Touka who appears to have forgotten she sent the text. Juli and Yae watch the events transpire from Yae’s Church. Juli states the shackle is simply a toy and that Yae is using the placebo effect, which Yae admits. Characters in order of appearance * Akina Hiizumi * Kyosuke Kishi * Ao Nanami * Hime Yarizakura * Kotoha Isone * Touka Kishi * Mizuki * Junta * Yae Shinatsuhiko * V Juli F * Shidou Mizuki * Zakuro Kurumaki * Kohime Sakurano * Kazuyoshi Morino * Eiji Shinozuka Navigation Category:Chapters